


When You're A Gay King//Ereri Royal AU

by beeteljuice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining!Levi, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeteljuice/pseuds/beeteljuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivaille is King of France. King of fucking France. He sits on a fucking throne and makes up laws and can fucking get people executed. It's fucking 1536, Rivaille is 24 and he should not be stressing out over the new German courtier: Eren Jaeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rivaille is King of France. King of fucking France. He sits on a fucking throne and makes up laws and can fucking get people executed people. It's fucking 1536, Rivaille is 24 and he should not be stressing out over the new German courtier: Eren Jaeger

...

I drank more wine.

Sip.

Sip.

Sip.

"Levi, you're lonely." Erwin said calmly.

"No I'm fucking not you big eyebrow, blonde hair bitch." I spat.

He sighed and sipped some of his own wine. He's right though. I'm king of France and I'm 24 and I have three friends, it's sort of sad really.

"There's a new boy coming to court." He said.

"Good for him." I retorted.

"He's German, he was really popular there.." He looked at me and smirked. I waited for him to finish his sentence with a disinterested look on my face.

"Really popular.. With the boys.." He smiled.

"So? He could be a straight boy who just had a nice ass?" I retorted.

"No, he's gay, his mother told me." He sipped more of his wine.

My eyes widened at that, a gay guy, at court? Fuck.

"Is he cute?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Tell me when he gets here."


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again  
> this is gonna be a little bit longer <3  
> \- megan

"It's a masquerade ball." Erwin announced. I groaned. This bitch invited a supposedly cute gay guy and the first time I'll get to meet him is at a  _masquerade ball_. Is he dumb?

"Don't act like that Levi. His sister, Mikasa Ackerman, will be there as well, and she won't be wearing a mask." He smiled.

"Why is my cousin coming and not wearing a mask?" I questioned.

"Well, she really wants to speak with you."

I groaned again. Mikasa is my cousin who always lived in Germany with my Aunt and Uncle, however one day she ended up with a different family. I have no idea what happened and quite frankly I never cared.

\-----

I fixed my hair in the large mirror and put on my black mask. My steel blue eyes gleamed of excitement through the mask. I smiled at my reflection. Erwin was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he looked up at me and smirked.

"You know, black is the shade that the Jaegers mainly wear." He informed me.

I smirked.

"Great."

\-----

On the way to court Erwin told me that this boy had a mop of brown hair and big eyes. When we arrived at court I looked all around for this boy. Then I heard a voice.

"Hey Levi! It's Mikasa." I turned around and saw a familiar face, it was Mikasa. She curtsied.

"Hey." I looked behind me and saw a beautiful pair of eyes. The greens and the blues swirled together to make a perfect turquoise, I could look into them for years. He had a button nose and perfect pink lips. His skin was tan and yes, his hair was a mop.

"This is my adopted brother." She moved to the side and showed him. He was wearing clothes from the German court, all black with dashes of gold. His mask was black, pointed and had patterns engraved in gold fabric. The boy bowed.

"I would introduce myself, your Majesty, however I must get ready for my performance." He dashed away quickly. Mikasa turned to me with a distressed look on her face.

"I must talk to you soon." She whispered, then ran off. I stared at where she and her brother used to be. I put my hand away and went to get ready for the performance.

\---------

"Wicked men, I beg you to let these fair maidens free." Erwin projected his voice as part of the performance. Most of the time I had been zoned out but then the same boy began speaking.

"Why? You say to let them go but I beg to differ, heck, you are as bad as us." He smirked, turning to Jean Kirstein, another male courtier who was performing alongside the boy.

"Plus, how could I even call you men? Look at you, no seasoning. Blonde daises, that's what you are. Blonde daises." He projected as he bit his lip. The crowd cheered as the sound effect of a canon went off and I ran towards my ginger friend, Petra Ral. I climbed up the 'castle' and stood beside her and locked arms as we walked down.

"Do you know of him?" I asked her.

"Who, the one with big green eyes?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yes, I do, he's gorgeous, isn't he?" She turned to me and smirked.

I nodded slightly and looked to the ground. She giggled and we got to the floor. the boy was waiting, putting the sword prop away. I stood with my back against his and while circled each other as part of the choreography.

"Who are you?" I whispered to him. When we stopped circling each other and pulled the fake swords out he answered.

 

"Eren, Eren Jaeger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it glitched at the end,  
> read it the best you can ;l  
> sorry  
> i promise i know how to space things  
> -megan
> 
> edit: hey guys  
> expect an update thursday, if i dont shout at me.  
> <3


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoii  
> im back sorry for keeping u waiting aha  
> ily <3  
> \- megan

**Erwin's POV**

**-**

"I must seem him."

"Levi, you know you cannot do that, it's been a week and if your advisers find out he may be punished."

Levi had pulled me aside to ask me for a favour, that favour being for him to visit Eren privately.

"I could find a way around it." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "That boy he's... magnificent. He's absolutely captivating, and yes, I've only known him for a week yet I feel completely _obsessed."_ I looked down at him, his eyes were filled with hope.

It seemed like this boy made him genuinely happy.

"I'll see what I can do, but promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Be careful of Kirstein."

He nodded.

As he walked away I saw the ghost of a smile.

-

**Levi's POV**

-

There he was. Sitting under that tree.

Just like Erwin said.

He was wearing all white with a black powder surrounding his eyes.

_Those_ eyes.

When he saw me he looked up from the flower in his hand and grinned widely.

"My lord!"

"Eren." I greeted as I sat down next to him.

"Levi, our conversations are so pleasant, I'm happy you've saw me out again. However I must ask, how did you know of my whereabouts?" He questioned me in his wonderful voice.

"Oh well, Lord Smith told me." I smiled, internally thanking Erwin for his co-operation.

"I see," he laid down on the grass, taking his back off the tree trunk. "I must ask you Levi, with your interest in men, there must be some floozy that you have hidden away." He smirked, I didn't know if he was joking or not, I couldn't tell by his smug face.

"To be completely honest, no." I admitted.

He looked at me and I saw a tint of relief, or maybe I'm crazy.

"What about you Eren? A young man like you must be involved in rebellious behaviour like that?"

"I used to," He shrugged. "But it wasn't that serious." He looked downed slightly, he was probably referring to Jean. "I'm glad that you told me of your sexuality and I told you of mine. We almost got caught though." He giggled.

I remember that, one day, two days after we met, we were casually talking in court when he whispered in my ear 'I'm gay.'

Even though I already knew from Erwin I felt relieved that Eren himself had confirmed it. I decided to go all out and whispered back 'Me too.'

He grinned at me though we were interrupted by one of my advisers. Him saying 'What are you two chatting about?'

Before I could speak Eren lied saying 'Oh, just about one of the maidens whose chamber I visit.' My adviser grinned and walked off.

I chuckled at the memory .

"That was hilarious."

We sat in comfortable silence for a moment before he spoke, sounding less confident than usual.

"Levi, I need your advice on something, I have developed feelings for a man, he's quite powerful here in France. I've known him for about a week but I feel completely obsessed with him yet I feel like it's too soon." He spoke, looking into my eyes.

I looked into his green orbs and finally caught onto what he was saying.

"Tell him, there's a chance he has feelings for you to." 

He smiled brightly, and before I knew it he was leaning in and so was I.

Our lips connected.

I held onto the small of his back as our lips moved together, perfectly in sync.

He tasted like wine, but there was something _unique_ and _sweet_ underneath the taste of alcohol, it was just _Eren._

I licked the bottom of his lip and he gasped slightly in surprise, letting me slip my tongue inside his mouth.

Our tongue fought for dominance, me winning in the end.

I am thinking about things all the time but at that moment I was thinking about _nothing_ but the boy on top of me.

The kiss was a mess of tongue and lips with limbs tangling together but it felt so _right._

Our lips separated, and before me was the most _perfect_ thing I've ever seen.

Eren's eyes were hooded, his pink lips a dark tint, his cheeks dusted with a blush.

I looked into his eyes as he smiled.

We panted and he rested his forehead against mine, settling into my arms.

"I am so glad we are alone."

 

 


	4. PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very important notice!!

well  
i have been gone for a long time, thats because i am moving into a new school! secondary to be exact, and with that i can not write as much as i used to, i cannot think up as much as many ideas, so from today, this story (and my other stories) are going on a break!  
im sorry guys, its just im really stressed and in gonna get a lot of homework, so yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> My first story ayayay.  
> I might be posting this on my wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/IMWEIRDOK
> 
> Follow me maybe.
> 
> its really short loool


End file.
